


Island in the Sun

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jack Kline, Cutesy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Human Jack Kline, Love Confessions, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Saileen - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer Vacation, aftermath of Chuck, s, sam winchester loves eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Life moves on after Chuck and this time, Dean gets his hunting job back to ghosts, gets his anticipated beach vacation, and also maybe if Lady luck would allow it, get his angel all under the sun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Island in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Working with one of my favorite artists [verobatto-angel hunter](https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/) has never been this exciting! Especially when working with the happy ending of our favorite couple! I love spnreverse bang! I love her arts now in colors and smexy Cas! This is a wonderful collaboration <3 Thank you very much for making this for the heart vero-chan <3

Yas! Go check [verobatto-angel hunter](https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/) beautiful art of peace and love <3 This is a story for this reverse art!

[ ](https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/post/633735584467304449/hello-my-friends-this-is-my-artwork-for-the)

* * *

**_We’ll run away together_ **

**_We’ll spend some time forever_ **

**_We’ll never feel bad anymore~_ **

**Sunny-Side Up**

“My dad catches huge fish this big,” a six-year old told Jack, extending her little arms as a gesture while they sat in a small table with crossed legs in a while-cloud-sunny-blue painted wall of day care center. There’s a case at hand of a child ghost hunting the area and Dean volunteered Jack to come along.

Her mother beside her smiled at Jack and whispered encouragement at the toddler being a witness to the supernatural, as Castiel said who apparently also does ‘baby talks’ to Dean’s amusement.

“My dads are hunters too. They catch monsters.” Jack blinked at the astonished smile he received from the mother.

“They are right there.” He pointed.

The mother casts a look up at Cas and Dean standing by the doorway, giving them a long stare enough for Dean to wink in response.

“He’s good. Blending in and relating,” Dean whispered to Cas beside him, shoulders pressing, “It was a right call to bring him along. It unhinges suspicions.”

“The only suspicious thing here is why there are five doors when according to the floor plan there are supposedly only four rooms on the ground floor including the restrooms?”

Dean paused. Castiel and peered outside the empty corridor and sure enough, counted the extra one. He gave Castiel a blank look who’s staring intently at the last door.

“Yeah, that’s…that’s awesome counting…how could they miss that?”

“Something they encounter every day tends to be taken for granted.” Castiel nodded inside the classroom next. “Likewise, a tree can hide in a forest. For instance, there are thirteen toddlers here instead of twelve.”

Dean snapped a look in the room and sure enough, counted the same way. He shifted on his feet, rolled his eyes around, and leaned on the bulletin board behind him.

“Dammit. Can’t really catch a break.” He whispered in conspiration to the angel, “Can you believe we just had a combat with god last month?”

“Yes. Even when I’m not part of the story. Don’t worry, Dean, it’s just a child’s ghost. No need to be alarmed as long as we let it do its stuff playing with the other kids. It’s harmless. For now. I can handle it.”

“Then why am I here?”

“You’re that bored in the Bunker. I will also bring Jack to apply to an art school this afternoon for the Summer class. We’ve talked about it.”

“He’s that bored in the Bunker?”

“He’s that smart and special. Wait here.”

Dean watched as Castiel walked to the corridor seemingly seeing something they cannot. He turned and counted the toddlers and got twelve tiny little heads as they should be.

Deciding to leave it to the angel who probably will cradle the ghost of a baby to sleep before exorcising it, Dean’s attention got glued to the postings on the bulletin board with photos of

Dean saw the brochure of _South Padre Island_ beach there with a large cropped photo of a couple walking hand-by-hand on a white sandy beach with the caption of _Escape to Paradise._ It was almost the end of Summer having spent the entirety of it preparing for battling god, now that they’ve finally gained their freedom, here’s one reminder teasing him about _life._

Stealthily he took the pamphlet and sneaked it inside his coat, making sure not toddler saw his sly behavior.

“Beach?” surprisingly Sam sounded interested when Dean mentioned it once back in the Bunker. Dean tried not to sound too eager, but the excitement in his voice betrayed him.

“It’s only a couple of drives away down south. It won’t be a hassle if we reserved rooms early with credit cards. It’s time to reward ourselves after all the crap we’ve been through.”

“South Padre Island…”

“I bet Cas will lose it after hearing that name. Angel paradise. Come on, man, we got our own car, I can do all the cooking, you can go buy your hair products and the booze—Sammy, it’s one of the best beaches in Texas _and…”_ he gave Sam a sly smile, “It’s a _white beach._ When was the last time you let your hair down just to relax?”

“Just, are we in a hurry?” Sam contemplated but he’s already on his phone which told Dean his ad had been sold, “I think Eileen’s in another part of town.”

Dean grinned.

“We can wait for her,” he tried to press down his delight. He hadn’t had an opportunity to just lie on his back under the sun and wait for the sky to turn dark.

“It could be good,” Sam eyed him thoughtfully, then he put his phone down. “I guess I can ask her to meet us halfway or in the hotel. But… please don’t embarrass me while we’re with her?”

Dean grinned.

“What’s there to be embarrassed about? You bet you can do whatever you want and I’m not going to be around to spoil it. I got us four separate rooms right in front of the beachside.”

“Four?”

“Not for Eileen. Don’t worry. Whether Cas wants to use his, that’s his option, but Jack, now that he’s just a normal kid who needs rest—heck, we can all rest for a whole year there and no one would notice.”

“Except the rainy seasons. Okay, I’m in. It’ll be good for you to catch up to Cas too—”

Dean rounded on Sam, nonplussed.

“Catch up with what?”

Sam shrugs. “I mean. Don’t you two have a thing to discuss?”

“A _thing?”_

Sam gave Dean a flat stare and a chuckle. “If you want to keep things the same way, that’s your call. But now Cas has no other obligation to heaven aside from taking care of Jack and living his life, he might want to settle down too, you know.”

“Settle down with what, we’re all in the Bunker.”

“We can’t stay there forever, Dean. One day we have to move on. Don’t think Jack will live there his whole life once he gets acquainted with what people his age actually does, he’s bound to move on. Cas will too, so the question is where would you be, Dean?”

Dean stares at Sam like he grew another head.

“We stay together.”

Sam’s expression doesn’t change but his lips visibly fall a little.

“Dean, you know it’s bound to happen soon…we have to live our own lives… and that may happen outside the Bunker.”

Dean stilled. Sam smiled at him quietly. “It’s this time you’re allowed to think of the future.”

Confounded as he looked, it’s nothing to a whole new expression that cleared his face when Castiel and Jack joined them, both wearing matching suits and ties even shoes.

“Dean, you’re staring. Is something wrong?”

The angel fixed Dean the same stare who smiled wide. It’s like seeing Cas in this whole new light. Now that he’s allowed to have choices, now that he’s given the chance to be happy… Sam’s right. It’s about time he thinks of the future and what better way to do spend it than have it with someone who meant more than life to him?

Castiel who slowly but surely made his it through everything with him, still staying with Dean after everything. Though, in this case, maybe he’s not the only reason Cas is here. Cas has another mission and reason to stay and that’s to take care of the now human Jack… but coincidence or not, Dean thought there could still be a chance Cas sees him as something more than a charge whose ass he needs to save every day. He’s more than baggage to Cas if the angel would have him…

“Dean?”

“Cas did you hear? We’re going to South Padre Texas, so get your loincloths ready!”

Castiel squinted while Jack took the chair opposite Dean. Sam immediately nodded when the angel turned to him for confirmation.

“It’s not for a case, I suppose?” Cas said drily, “Your obsession for loincloth is beginning to alarm me, Dean.”

“I’m just speaking the old language to an ancient being,” Dean said smugly.

“I’m not ancient.” Castiel bristled.

“Archaic _?”_ Dean persisted.

“No,”

“Before the flood?”

“That’s not how you label angels, Dean.”

Their eyes both rolled, including Sam’s and everything is in order in the Bunker. Jack

“What’s in South Padre?” Jack asked casually, flipping the pamphlet left on the table and browsing the content. “Isn’t this from that daycare—?”

Dean avoided his eyes. Castiel stood behind Jack to read the caption.

“I’m guessing it’s nothing to do with _priests_ since technically church people aren’t supposed to own islands. They live for charity.” He squinted at the travelogue.

“Dean’s booked us two days on the beach. Without a case.” Sam added at the almost same shrewd expression of the father and son like they’re thinking of sirens and other water creatures to tackle.

Sure enough, Cas and Jack both blinked back at him and then at Dean.

“No parting the ocean you two, I’m serious,” Dean sniggered, “We’re there to relax, you know, bonfires and smokes and watching fire dance in the evening, that sort of relaxation.”

“I fail to see the need for loincloths,” Castiel commented.

“In that case, you can go naked, Cas.”

“If that’s customary.” Shrugged the angel and Dean was left to think of the angel walking bare-ass on the beach. He turned to Sam.

“I think we need to go shopping.”

“I understand vacationing is something you two have never achieved ever since…” Castiel was saying from the back of the car as they drove in the open freeway with Dean listening in the front seat. It took them a few more days to prepare and pack, not to mention for Eileen to finally make it close enough to meet them before noon.

“—ever.” He supplied.

“I also understand you both need to rest after fighting for this world your entire lives and this is a good opportunity for Jack to socialize. But are you sure those swimming gears are enough? If Jack were to drown—?”

“He won’t, he just has to remember he can’t breathe underwater now, right Jack?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Is it an actual island, though?” Jack muttered, all by himself beside Cas as he browsed the leaflet, “Ooh, boating and tan. I want one.”

“You have to apply sunscreen lotion, Jack. Humans have destroyed the ozone layer and the sun is fiercer to the skin than it’s ever been, and don’t go venturing to the deepest part of the water if you don’t know how to swim…”

“I think I do, or not. Do you know how to swim Cas?”

“I can breathe underwater. I don’t need to swim.”

“No walking on the seafloor, Cas,” Dean shook his head.

Looks like it’s going to be tough to get his angel’s attention from there onwards.

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. Castiel gave him a withering look. They were both at the back of the impala taking supplies and bags when Dean demanded that Castiel leave behind his trench coat earning the scowl.

Dean laughed.

“Cas, don’t make me rip that from your body— you’ve been wearing that since you blew the roof of that barn house. Just take it off and leave it in the trunk, Sam’s already in the souvenir shop buying the Hawaiian shirts, don’t be a baby.”

“Why do I need to conform to something that makes me uncomfortable?” Castiel said, finally wriggling out of the coat.

“You said you’d do what’s customary? And you do it so you don’t stand out, you blend in—that’s the whole purpose of your training being a hunter, right?”

“This isn’t a daily job for the hunter if we’re not hunting. We’re just going to dip in the seawater and roll our feet on the sand. What’s it’s the difference to walking the Sahara—?”

“Some of us can’t go to Sahara. Don’t be such a baby.”

Castiel folded his trench coat, scowled at him before throwing it inside the trunk. To Dean’s relief, Castiel also began removing his necktie all the while sporting a grumpy look.

“It’s like asking a cat to shed furballs,” Dean muttered.

“Cats don’t shed furballs,” Castiel slid off the tie and threw it in the trunk too. They stared at each other one with pressed lips, patience thinning, the other pure petulance, and unyielding. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Do I need to remind you no one walks that beach in sleeves?”

Growling, Castiel began undoing his buttons, Dean not shying away from the strip show his friend is providing, not entirely feeling guilty of the slight reaction it caused his nether regions because as far as he was concerned, he’s always reacted when Castiel does something.

They shut the trunk with Castiel on his white shirt. Dean ogled at him for a few moments before the angel glares back inquiringly.

“What?”

“You look… you don’t look thin at all.”

Castiel looked down his chest then back at Dean with a shrug. The hunter shut the lid of the car, locked it and together they gathered the two other bags on the ground. Castiel suddenly touched his elbow.

“I hope you have fun today, Dean. Don’t let me and Jack get in the way, we can handle ourselves.”

“As long as you promise _not to part the ocean—_ ” Dean began with a laugh.

“I’m serious, Dean. It’s just like you to worry about us and forget yourself. This time you’re allowed to think about yourself.”

“Alright, mom. What about you? Are you going to stick to Jack the entire day? How about he tries to have fun too?”

“Well, being human isn’t new to him, but it’s not the dangers he could cause himself, but other people. But you don’t have to worry about Jack and myself. I can take care of everything. You go and relax, Dean. You deserve this.”

Dean didn’t answer at once. Exactly how he tells Cas he wanted to spend this vacation with him seemed out of the option now that the angel has given him a free pass. Dean understood of course, but somehow this vacation is turning out of the least of his expectation.

“Right, I guess, we’ll do this separate way, huh?” Dean said finally, hiding his disappointment as Castiel fell silent.

They walked side by side to the open beach, seeing the blueness of the sky solid like it’s made from the wall. The ocean is sparkling from the reflected sunlight. There are few people outside enjoying the view that early, but the location of their lodging is far more private.

“I thought it’s an Island?” Castiel asked seeing the remarkable view.

“It is until you attach a good bridge to it, but still an island, right?”

They made their way to the octagon-shaped rocks for a pathway leading to the sandy beach where the waves clapped, the long leaves of the coconut trees swayed to the rushing wind that Castiel in his black pants just stood out when Dean looked back to check on his trails.

Dean smirked.

“You look like someone’s dad.”

“Technically I am. I have Claire. And Jack.”

“You really up to taking the role?”

“I told you not to worry about the children, I can take care of them today. You can do whatever you want, you deserve this break, okay? The meaning of this trip was so that you could relax.”

“Yeah, I get it, but we’ll grab lunch first before we run amok around. Don’t be in a hurry to ditch me, Cas.”

Cas was saved the response when they saw Sam and Jack standing outside a simple modern barn house with a beachfront that Dean favored among other rentals.

“It’s better in person!” Dean gawked as he dropped the bags on the white sand. It had black plank woods for a pathway that winded with other paths leading to the back of the barn. There were no other lodgings around it except the tall coconut trees as Dean didn’t want to have anyone watching if Castiel accidentally blasted a door using his palm.

It was a dream for Dean.

“It’s a barn house,” Sam said when Dean stood beside him.

“Modern barn house, it’s a thing.” Dean said proudly, “Four rooms with magic fingers, one living room and kitchen, it’s— expensive. Worth the vacation. Hawaiian shirts?”

Sam slammed the paper bags on Dean’s chest who took it and sprinted towards the door with a big grin. “Change clothes, fools! We need to grab lunch!” and he was gone.

“He’s really excited…” Jack commented while Sam sighed beside him.

“That’s Dean for you.”

Castiel stared at the building, frowning.

“It’s a barn house.”

“Bring the towels and wear the flip-flops, you don’t want to return here with sandy feet, walk back out the sand and back here again just to get little stuff so better carry a bag or something. Sam? Where are you it’s past lunch!” Dean groaned because Samantha was nowhere in the living room which means he’s either fixing his hair or talking to Eileen which left him giving instructions in the air knowing that their celestial companion would hear him.

“Did you get that Cas?” he emphasized before rolling his eyes and leaving to bask in the sun.

“Hold your ponies, Dean,” Castiel said, coming out of the room wearing his pink Hawaiian shirt. Dean beamed. Who cares about horses reduced to rainbow ponies—?

“Looks good on you, _pink._ ”

“Well, my underwear is white,” Cas said abruptly. Dean groaned.

“Cas! How many times do I have to tell you— _no underthings disclosure!”_

“Oh, I just assumed you’re interested in colors—”

“Geez—”

Sam came out of his room wearing his own Hawaiian shirt. Jack too and the four looked around at each other with big smiles.

“Lunch!”

The sight of the sparkling bluish green ocean with pebbles of sunray dancing on its surface greeted them as they strolled the afternoon heat, Dean pulling on his dark shades which Jack and Castiel quickly imitated, while Sam already wearing his own.

The restaurant was almost empty when they arrived, it was past one o’clock and they sat at the family corner facing the blue ocean with the sound of the large waves filling their ears. The wooden rails smelt of cashmere, the seats, and table all elkwood that had Castiel touching the surface like he understood something they don’t.

Dean was fascinated for a moment before the waitress came in to take their order and its game on. Flirty words exchange, Sam giving him a pained expression with a touch of embarrassment, Castiel eyeing Dean while Jack started asking why there were naked people walking around saved only by Eileen’s phone call informing them, she’s an hour away and then the full course was served.

“Wow,” Jack said in front of a whole sphere of coconut juice served with an umbrella and straw sticking from the inside. He took his first sip with everyone watching him and then beamed like the sun. “It’s tasty!”

Soft laughter filled their table as they began to eat, sounds of utensils on plates, Dean falling in love with the steak and seafood while Sam enjoyed his salad. Even Castiel praised the bacon and toasted bread. Dean did not miss the cheesecake tropical salad he ate sinfully. Cas never touched his, only saying it tasted funny. But he did get into a conversation with Sam about the dangers of not wearing a life jacket, and that moving more in water actually makes you colder.

“Curled up in a ball, it helps warm up the body.”

“Why are you guys talking like someone’s going to topple you off the sea in a speedboat?” Dean asked challengingly, “Jack’s not going to drown, he’s more sensible than this topic you’re having, right Jack? You won’t know it if you don’t try.”

“I won’t know if I don’t try,” Jack repeated, making Castiel and Sam glower at the older Winchester.

It was a very good lunch that Dean was stretching his arms with a belly full once out of the restaurant. Jack is eyeing the ocean innocently, Castiel right behind him when Dean turned to Sam.

“So, what’s your plan? It’s almost half-past two and Eileen’s on the way. You don’t want me hanging around for that so are we doing the divorce?”

Sam rolled eyeballs.

“That’s not… She’ll be here soon, I ought to meet her in the souvenir shop in case she wants to change clothes. I want to buy her one.”

“Ho… shopping and buying for your wife, that’s my Sammy you’re the man I raised you to be.” Dean was all wink and grin before turning to the second troupe.

“And you guys gonna take swimming lessons?”

“We’ll take what we get,” Cas answered with a nod, “what about you?”

“Me? I’m Hans Solo is what I’m going to be, buddy,” he whirled around facing the walkway with a smirk, “I’m here for the view. Ah, here it is.”

He found the perfect spot, folding beds in parallel. Castiel watched him settle on one, back down the cool shade of the sun and sighing once he found a comfortable position.

“Seriously, Dean, you’re going to sleep through it?” Sam asked, askance. Dean smiled, pulling his shades down.

“Sightseeing bro. And I’m not missing this last minute of the top sun! We already missed morning ozone.”

“You look more interested in sleeping than sightseeing.” Castiel looked around then back at Dean becoming comfortable on the folding bed.

“Vacation, Cas. It’s about doing what you like best.” Dean tipped his shades staring directly at his brother, “Well? Are you going or you watching me nap—? I mean, relax?”

Castiel inclined his head on one side with a tiny smile curling at the corner of his lips. Sam sighed.

“Well, souvenir it is. There’s a shell cottage souvenir shop near the coastline—”

“Okay, souvenir freak—"

“I want souvenirs for Clair and Kaia,” Jack promptly to Sam.

“Cool. I heard this place got some good antiquities from pirates, I’m not sure if it’s only for tourism but that should be good to check out.”

“I saw that page, I was also googling it last night,” Jack said excitedly, “May I come with you?”

“Sure, we’re going then. Dean?”

“Go crazy pirate hunting, Jack.” Dean snickered, closing his eyes behind his sunglasses but not before he saw Castiel who sat down to the other folding bed. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Cas?” Jack asked.

“I’ll sit here with Dean, you can find me here,” Castiel told him and the kid waved his hand, Sam watching Castiel and Dean before going away, disappearing to a number of people but still easily seen because of his height.

Dean and Castiel eyed each other.

“You’re just… going to sit here?”

“You bet I’ll be roasted later when I’m done.” Dean pushed his black shades back and sighed, “I may sleep here under the sun forever.”

“That’s not good for the skin, Dean.”

“My skin’s fine. It’s epic. It needs the sun.”

Castiel fell silent. Dean hears his shift on the folding bed. The angel’s rustle of feet including the sound of the waves had Dean almost dozing off.

"It's nice, isn't it? To be able to relax again after everything…”

"Yeah..."

"So many things have happened... in the end, everything worked out well..."

"Hmm..."

"We'll be back to hunting soon… and I suppose things will be back to normal again..."

“I like normal.”

“A world without the Winchesters for a day… it sounds playtime to all evildoers,”

Dean hummed now, his breathing easily lost in the sounds of the waves of the ocean. Castiel fell silent too, but when Dean peeked from the corner of his eyes, it’s to find Castiel watching him.

“Hobbies die hard, huh?” Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded then he too leaned down to rest on his own folding pad, leaving Dean nodding and sinking on his own chair again enjoying the warmth of the sun against his skin.

The sun was too bright that afternoon and the sky too blue, one of the dog days of summer. The cool waves of the ocean were inviting to all the surfers and swimmers around the area.

Dean Winchester tossed and turned after half an hour until he finally decided to remove his shirt. He hung it at the back of his bed, then lay there again. What he thought was to be a very relaxing afternoon turned out impossible. He raised his eyes up to the sky and was blinded by the sunlight still.

Unconsciously raising his left hand to shield his eyes, he tried to look at the blue sky but was blinded by the sun. Closing his eyes, he looked around the beach area to his left.

People were everywhere playing beach volleyball, playing in the water, or playing with the sand. The vendors on the side were active too as tourists all over the place poured in one after another.

Dean felt the sun burning his bare shoulder. He wondered if Castiel didn’t feel anything considering he was only wearing his beach shorts and nothing else to protect his body, but then that’s probably one of the perks of being an angel. Castiel who was beside him under the same shade of the colorful large umbrella with a deadpan on his face.

Dean smiled.

“You enjoying yourself, Cas? You look like you’re pooping.”

Castiel breathed. “I don’t know how to relax. I’m trying to copy you but… I wouldn’t say you look like you’re pooping.”

Dean blinked. He zeroed on the angel and realized Cas is right. He was too tense and if he was going to be the angel’s role model, he might as well do it properly.

“Oh uh… I was just distracted… it’s the beach… people are… distracting.” He stayed his eyes firmly on the angel’s shoulder. How firm they look running to his collarbones. Biting his lips because he’s been memorizing all the inches of the angel’s nakedness before it disappeared under the thick linens of his coat again.

“It’s possible you’re also not used to this kind of number, but you have to relax, Dean. This is the reason why you wanted to go to the beach, right?”

“Easy for you to say,” Dean muttered to which the angel tilted his head but Dean will be damned if he told his friend the reason for his restlessness. Maybe staying with Cas in such close proximity was a bad idea after all.

"Let's relax... Dean."

"I'm doing it already," the hunter answered.

"No, you’re not..." he heard Castiel breathed, "it's cool here... and comfortable, yes…"

Dean murmured something feeling the sun prickling his skin. He noticed its change of position earlier so he flipped his body, stomach pressed on the bed, and sighed. He felt the burning of the sun on his skin. He flipped to his stomach.

God… it was good.

Just when the god of afternoon slumber was finally upon him—

“Dean… Dean, you haven’t applied any suntan lotion…” he heard Castiel say. Dean sighed and mumbled something but he’s far too sleepy with his eyes heavy.

Silence fell again and Dean slept through— the ocean waves are lullaby….

“Dean.”

“Mmm…”

“Dean, your… you’ll burn your back…”

“Itslright….”

“It’s not… your skin… your…”

Dean lost Cas in his sleep but just when he was sinking to his dream, he felt something heavy gently drop on his side. There’s a shuffle, and then warm hands rubbing on his back—his back burned at the touch and his brain registered the burn—yet the scorching feeling disappeared as it all cooled down miraculously—angelically— with gentle hands, not an expert but careful in its administration. Light and firm touch knowing exactly where to press… a touch that promises it would take care of him no matter…so caring and loving…

“Cas…what are you doing…” he muttered in his sleep because the feeling was lulling him more to relax.

_“Protecting your freckles. They’re mine.”_

Dean wondered if it was his broken brain saying words he wanted to hear. Or maybe it was true, he couldn’t tell. He drifted, the words ringing in his ears.

Sleep came back to him but it was short lived. The idea of Cas beside him shouldn’t be making anyone sleepy. Dean sighed. He could still hear chattering of people and the sound of the sea. The sun continued to shower his back with glory it was just right… he knew he’d drifted but something nagged at the back of his brain.

And when he paused and processed the words again, Dean jumped in surprise. He looked around him but there was no angel rubbing lotion on his back. Was it a dream?

Dean glanced at Castiel who was staring out the ocean with squinting eyes like everything was right in the world when he noticed the hunter staring.

“Dean? Any problem?”

“Close the cap of the lotion,” Dean rubbed his back and yawned.

No… the sun was still lulling him, and the angel beside him is giving him this kind of peace and security that he is safe. That’s when Dean allowed himself to relax, lay down and sleep again.

People were staring when he woke up half an hour later. Dean finally pulled himself up and glared around. He was right. People were staring.

The hunter would have ignored it but the sudden strange behavior of not only one but a number of people passing by his umbrella bothered him as he watched them from the corners of his eyes. He thought they were only glancing at him. Then he realized people would stop to stare longer than necessary.

He caught three males and two females around with eyes looking at one spot under the shade of his umbrella. Following where they were looking, he finally realized who they were staring at Castiel.

The angel was sleeping on the next folding bed with an easy atmosphere, earbuds on each side of his ears and bare chest rising and falling normally, the angel slept on, oblivious to his surroundings, shirt hanging off the bed.

It made him look like he was enjoying his sleep too. Cas was sleeping? Really?

Dean stopped to stare. Is Cas… is Cas losing his grace? Is Cas becoming a human? Cas never talked about it but after Heaven finally shut close to leaving this world alone, Castiel seemed the same. Happier, but the same.

Eyes flooded his surroundings.

Dean looked back at the onlookers who stared back once then hurried away. A little confused, Dean turned back to the angel who was peacefully sleeping with his head a little on his left with eased breathings. The hunter found nothing odd at this and had to look back on his book again.

But the stares kept coming.

Dean sat up to observe. Not five minutes later, he found another number of people watching the angel sleep with curious eyes.

“What are you looking at?” Dean bristled and glared. He looked at Castiel again but the angel hadn't moved an inch. His chest heaved up and down like he was actually into napping. Was Cas having fun? He looked like he is so peaceful like that… More importantly, what were those stares about? And why were they looking at his sleeping companion?

Dean was contemplating when a beach ball rolled on his side.

"I got it!" one guy called and Dean watched a man with short black hair in his swimming trunks ran toward the area. The guy stopped and took the ball with both hands, and then looked at the people under the shade.

Then the man stared as if caught by something—and then blushed.

_What?_

Dean's eyes widened. The guy then looked at Dean and then hurried away as if he was caught red-handed. The hunter blinked and had to look at Castiel again, his frown deepening.

It felt wrong that they were staring at his angel, at his Cas who was bare naked chest down—people were staring too much—!

"W-wow... so beautiful..." said in a heavy accent.

Dean looked up and saw a man blonde man with deep gray eyes staring at the sleeping angel with wide glinting eyes. He was holding a camera in his hand and as if in a trance—he started to raise it to take a shot of the sleeping angel but then—

"Excuse me?" Dean growled, on his feet when he didn’t remember standing, his hand already at the top of the man's camera, green eyes sharp, "The fuck are you doing?”

The tourist stared at Dean and blinked uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry, are you his boyfriend—?”

Dean didn’t have to say anything. His look gave it away. The man scrambled away in understanding, so did everyone else who saw the look on the hunter’s face. It’s been a while since he felt the intent to both protect and murder. But what’s this racket about?

He glanced at Castiel and understood. He is angelic, someone deserving all attention and love. Dean sat on the opposite folding bed and sighed.

Sam said to think of his future… but can he really make Cas happy though? Because he’s not feeling confident about it…

“Hey, Dean?” Dean turned to see Sam and Jack wave at him carrying bags of goods.

“Cas! Look, I found a real treasure!”

Dean glanced over his shoulder as he put on his shirt and sure enough, Castiel is already sitting up, letting his shirt hanging on one shoulder, handsome face deadpan but with so much life in his blue eyes. Dean really wanted to tell Cas many things but this wasn’t the perfect time.

“They look genuine,” Cas said when Jack sat beside him and showed him old artifacts from an old jewelry box to a dagger with rubies for scabbard.

“He really had a knack for choosing, I mean, the old caretaker doesn’t even care that there are treasures on some old boxes there. He said they were only pieces of history and if anyone wanted them—”

Jack beamed. “I got Claire the dagger, is that okay?”

“Way to add claws to the kitten, yikes,” Dean said, stretching.

“You looked like you had a good sleep?” Sam asked, “There’s this firework display around seven in the evening, we should have our dinner before then.”

“Right. Why are you telling me?”

“Because I know you’ll disappear again.”

“Shut up.”

“I want ice cream,” Jack said suddenly

“Buy him ice cream.” Dean changed topics because Sam was being an idiot.

“Where is this ice cream?” Castiel scanned around with the sunbeam on his face and between the blue ocean behind him and the white sand, Castiel just stands out as gorgeous and hot.

Dean dropped his gaze as they all left the folding chairs, the boy carrying all his souvenirs while Castiel walked behind him.

Dean licked his lips, eyes narrowed as he followed Castiel’s back. Sam elbowed him.

“Must be the sun. I need booze”

“It’s not your first time under the radiance, or maybe because we’ve been digging graves in the dark for too long, Dean. I must say this was really needed, I’m glad we came.”

“Why do you sound so surprised? All my ideas are great?”

Sam snorted. Dean glanced at him.

“Where’s Eileen?”

“Meeting her in about ten minutes. We just gotta put all this stuff in the barn house. Speaking of which, you want to tell me why it’s a barn house?”

“It’s unique and cute,” Dean watched Cas hang around the ice cream line with Jack talking animatedly beside him. “Cas liked it, right?”

“Sam! Dean! Ice cream!” Jack called with a huge grin, corner of his eyes crinkling as he pointed at the store while everyone else walked around him as he was standing in the middle of the path. Dean waved back with Sam standing with Jack.

“Where’s your dad—?”

He glanced around and found Castiel standing with his back on the ocean, the glare of the sun flickering in his eyes and Dean cursed silently.

How attractive Castiel looked, how sexy and hot that was beyond measure, no wonder people kept staring. But this was his Cas and he was more than the vessel. This was the Castiel that stuck with him till the end, never have imagined they would both survive it. Now they’re here…

And he’s being a coward dodging everything when it’s all given to him. He could ask Cas but one mission after another, it seemed like time has already passed them by… that doing it now seemed forced.

Face heating up again, he noticed the angel’s perfect form and fit to boot, it’s to die for. Well, not to die for but almost unfair to some. It’s incredibly toned with muscles in the right places and his pec… Dean wanted to touch them so badly. Like everyone else in the vicinity and if he was going to hell for lusting after his angel best friend—woah back up. He shook his head. Castiel noticed him and when he did, it will take forever before he stops paying attention to Dean.

“Did you have a good sleep, Dean?”

“Terrible,” Dean grimaced, earning a disconcerted look from the angel.

“What? Why?”

“I think somebody says on my back and poured lotion all over my body. I wonder who that was, I’d kiss em.”

Did Cas blush? Or Dean’s deluding himself?

“I just figured you’d get sunburn and I don’t want that…”

Dean refrains from talking about his freckles, which now he realized, Castiel must’ve had some preference.

“It’s alright. I liked the smell.”

Castiel paused briefly to take in his face before nodding too.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, Dean.”

“Not really—"

“Hey, guys!” Jack called as he returned with Sam carrying four ice cream drumsticks. The kid raised his camera phone for a selfie, “I saw these photos of you guys somewhere and wanted to add—”

“Click it, kid.” Dean drawled.

The photo was taken in several clicks and then Dean was back to all grumpy and rolling his eyes. Jack hands out the ice cream which Dean refused. The boy blinked, looked at his ice creams left and right, then smiled broader.

“You guys have plans other than fireworks?” Dean went on and heard Sam answer— but boy did his brain short circuit again as his attention trapped with Castiel licking his vanilla-flavored ice cream. The flush on his face was so obvious he had to look away.

“What about you?” Sam threw at him. “What will you do before dinner?”

“Booze,” Dean grunted, “Definitely booze.”

“Will you be okay on your own?” Castiel asked.

“It’s fine, I don’t think I’ll be alone.”

He glanced back at Castiel who caught his gaze and frowned. His cherry plush lips have a smear of the white cream and Dean quickly looked away in guilt.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you guys later!”

He went on his way, almost running, but once he’s composed himself and far away from the temptation that was his Cas, Dean saw people because he’s going to have fun. Too bad it wasn’t with Cas.

There’s something about being near the ocean that calmed him as he stood there observing everything. There’s loud music coming from the mini-concert on the built-up stage that rocked the beachside playing _Island in the Sun_ , keeping most of the teens near the platform swaying in the music.

Dean engaged himself with winking after every folk, he saw staring as he walked by, exchanging smiles and wriggle of eyebrows to those seem interested because Dean knew that he was. Not a single soul here could deny his sex appeal— he checked his ass out on the mirror and boy was he a gift. He brushed shoulders with the crowd as he went hunting for beverages, brushed fingers with the bartender who full blasted blew him a kiss and Dean knew he’s got things under control. No problem getting the name, everything was smooth and the guy’s pretty decent with long black curly hair and neat stubble and a long-lined tattoo running from his neck that disappeared inside his Hawaiian top.

An hour in the bar left Dean wondering if he could get tattoos around here. An impala should be a good mark. When Jason noticed where he was looking, it began an interesting exchange of the closest tattoo shop around. Dean thought of the pointy blade against his skin—imagined the man turning to a demon—so recalled why he never trusted tattoo artists and barbershop to do their thing. So the tattoo was a no.

He was enjoying his drink under the shades of the thatched roof, drinking down a light gin when Jason—the bartender—pointed at some guy behind Dean.

“That’s some good junk right there,”

Dean turned to have a quick look at a guy with red boxers under his swimming trunks, then smirked back at the bartender.

“You swing that way?”

“I swing where I want before I bite the dust, who’s going to judge?” Winked the bartender, “Once you’re on your own, alone, it’s harder to lie to yourself.”

“Are you supposed to be one of those wise barmen who preaches because he’s seen too much face in the crowd’ kinda guy?”

“Could be. That’s your problem, yeah?”

Dean nodded, impressed. “You think I’m like that?”

Jason laughed.

“Dude, you’ve been sending me your pheromones for a while now. I guessed you didn’t notice, which only means it’s natural for you to flirt on both sides. You’re like an open-book if you let instincts take over like that. And seriously, no one around actually gives fuck who you want to lay, handsome guy like you can get whoever he wants.”

Dean hummed, making a face as the ice cubes clank inside his empty glass. He considered for a second, then glanced over his shoulder again, quietly hunting, it’s his favorite game.

“That dude’s not my type,” he said, “Too tan and long.” He squints around, glancing with beady eyes at the crowded place, and then spotted someone only wearing beach shorts standing by the pole facing the other way.

“That’s my jam. Nice ass.”

“You got a taste,” Jason nods sounding impressed, “why don’t you get his number?”

“Dude, I came here with my family,” Dean lied through his teeth. He only got one person in mind for that nowadays.

“Oh? Is the boyfriend under the umbrella of the infamous ‘family zone’?”

“Stop getting in my head, okay?” Dean chuckled.

Jason’s laugh was halted when his eyes bulged out at staring over Dean’s shoulder. “Dude, your lucky day. Nice-ass-with-nice-face-damn that jaw is on his way, look—”

Dean turned—finds blue eyes walling him piercingly he nearly fell out of his chair as he blurted out—

_“C-Cas!”_

Strong hands grasp his arm to prevent him from falling off the chair.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel leaned down to him while Dean scrambled to his feet in panic and pain. He could feel his cheeks heating when he looked Castiel over where there’s too much flash of skin it’s almost indecent. Only on his shorts and nothing else like some hunky barbarian in Baywatch with blinding flesh and muscle everywhere he looked, humps lips lush and inviting. Fucking sex hair brushed up was distracting. Castiel topless was Dean’s catnip. Castiel looked so delectable and handsome it’s almost tempting. Dean bit his bottom lip, heart beating in his ears.

“W-where's your shirt?” he said in a strangled voice.

“Jack. He got too close to the water and a jet ski passed by—it drenched him, I had to give my shirt, or he’ll get sunburned. I’m an angel, I don’t have the same trouble.”

Dean thought the angel was the one causing the trouble the way people took a second glance at him as they walk by. Who could blame them? Castiel looked like he’s a fanatic of the gym and work out much more than Sam.

“Did you summon the water to attack him, you dork?”

“You know that is impossible,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Why didn’t you go back to the barn house?” Dean could not help sparing the angel’s vessel another run through and avoided eye contact while his brain was full of how ripped it was. Castiel tilted his head.

Jason whistled, looking from Dean to Cas. “Your jam is your friend?”

Dean flushes hard as he heard the silent amusement in the bartender’s tone as Castiel looked intently at the stranger.

“Yes, I am his jam,” he said rather pointedly, “I figured it’s the same as Huckleberry.” He added to Dean who stared back, wordless. “And yes, Jack and I went back to the lodging but we could not find anything as comfortable as the Hawaiian shirts. Jack change his swimming shorts and left the souvenirs there too. I would’ve been able to join you earlier but I was delayed by a certain program on the television when I turned it on. I would say it was rather _educational_ for a plumber, I had to see how it ended.”

“P-plumber…?” Dean swallowed hard nervously. He could almost imagine what it was about.

“What was it, cutie?” Jason said interestedly, leaning his elbows on the counter. Dean glared at him and gave him a silent ‘ _what-are-you-doing?’,_ but the bartend ignored him. He was smiling at Castiel with a knowing look that Dean didn’t like. The angel turned to face him with a challenge in his eyes.

“It was two men having intercourse on magic fingers,” Castiel stated in a matter of fact tone, face straight—all of which were opposite of Dean.

 _“Cas!”_ he said scandalized. Castiel glanced his way.

“Do we not talk about it as well? This is a plumber man, not the pizzaman.”

“No, sweetie, you can talk about it all you want,” Jason coed, indicating the stool, “Why don’t you sit down and entertain me of this ‘education’ while I get you a free drink?”

“Hey, he’s not taking any!” Dean growled at the bartender, snatching Castiel’s wrist, turned him around and began pushing his back. He gritted his teeth at Jason, “You go after him, I’ll kick your ass!”

“Your funny when you’re jealous, Dean,” Jason grinned.

“Fuck off,” Dean said in fury and dragged Castiel out of the cottage to the midafternoon.

“That was an overreaction?” Castiel inquired.

“It was an overreaction.” Dean agreed.

Castiel turned to wait for him, looking curious while Dean begged his eyes to stop gravitating to the angel’s naked form. It’s not like it’s his first time seeing a naked dude—but this amount of flesh from Castiel was doing things to him out of his control and wearing soft shorts was practically revealing his intent.

“Are you okay? Your body temperature is rising?” Castiel stood there looking pretty, smooth skin glistening under the sun—Dean’s mouth dried.

“What are you doing watching porn in the middle of the day?” Dean distracted himself even though he knew it wasn’t Castiel’s fault.

“It was just there when I turned it on.”

“Hell, must be a subscription,” Dean palms his face, “We should check Jack’s programs too, put him in a crib. He’s not learning the pizzaman until he’s thirty.”

Castiel just watched him with a squint before nodding back at the cottage. “You easily make friends. Are you planning to sleep with him tonight?”

Dean jumped.

“ _What?”_

“It’s just the mood between you, and it seems you were planning to really have a good time today.” Castiel looked away and those already staring at him from the background, probably in awe of the perplexing appearance everyone in the vicinity was currently blessed see. Dean couldn’t blame them. Castiel is a piece of art.

“W-where’s Jack?” he dodged.

“We ran into Sam on the way out,” Castiel hummed as they walked, “Eileen’s already in the barn house trying her clothes so I left Jack with them. I don’t think Sam minded the kid, he looked really nervous.”

“Must be nerves killing him, it’s the first time he and Eileen will have a true date,” Dean smirked. “Anyway, were you looking for me?”

“Oh, uh… Sam suggested I should accompany you if I’m not getting on the way?” They looked at each other quietly, Dean studying Castiel’s profile and swallowing hard.

“No… no you’re not.”

“So, the bartender…” Castiel hesitated.

“He’s just a friend… he’s cool.”

“He is. And he seems nice, I apologize if I seem harsh.”

“You noticed?”

Castiel gave Dean a searching look.

“What’s your plan after this?” he asked.

“Me?” Dean thought about it with arms crossed, making sure not to brush closer to Castiel’s naked blades. He glanced around, “Beats me, I’ve slept enough, ate enough, didn’t even drink that much, it’s tolerable. It’s almost sunset maybe now I’m just going to enjoy the view.”

And Castiel was such a view when he leaned to peer in Dean’s eyes. He really tried not looking at Castiel’s lips but what use was it when he already knew its shape just memorizing it half the time while they were taking lunch?

Silence fell between them and for the life of Dean, he’d now rather have his brother and Jack here to distract the sensations building in his stomach stemming from his crotch.

Castiel hummed. “What about that?”

Dean glances once up—then glanced again. A jet ski sped by sharply, leaving a rainbow and a long line of ripples on the ocean blue. He looked back at Castiel watching it with an animated look on his face.

“Cas… you’re interested in that?”

Castiel blinked back at him and shrugged. “I’ve never tried one… and I must say it looked like the passengers were having fun. I couldn’t tell Jack, he would want to do it too but as we’re both inept at the skill, I think it would be danger—D-Dean?"

But Dean’s already pulling him toward the pier with a shit-eating grin on his face. He glanced back at the confused angel then stared down the angel’s black shorts and smiled.

Put a whistle around Cas and he’ll pass for a lifeguard.

“Alright, we’ll ride this one, I know how—but if I drown will you save me—?” he barely finished the word, opting for the mouth to mouth resuscitation when Dean heard shrieks from the side. He turned in time to see a ball hurtle towards his face with seconds to dodge but he didn’t need to.

Castiel’s hand blocked it with a hairline difference from his face. The ball did not bounce away, the angel clawed it like an angry tiger’s teeth, it popped air. Dean didn’t even flinch but the way Castiel’s eyes bore on him, too close and intense had him staring and forgetting to breathe.

“I’ll always save you, Dean.”

Dean cackled to himself remembering the faces of the college students when Castiel crushed the ball with bare hands.

“You’re awesome.”

Castiel seemed pleased. The sun was out-shined.

They stopped at the pier near the jet ski rental station where a man with a white shirt tagged _South Padre Island_ came to attend to them.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to try this.” Dean rubbed his hands and nodded at the personnel. “We’re trying one. You want to, right? Unless you want to take the wheels?”

“Remember who taught me to drive and nearly drove the impala on a ditch, Dean.”

“Right, well, you always have to do firsts with me so…”

“Of course, I prefer that. Doing things first with you,”

“I bet you do,” Dean muttered, doubling a look back at the angel who blinked back. There’s that lengthy eye searching gazes before Dean inhales and glanced up at the serviceman again.

“For two?” asked the rental guy.

“Nah, only one. He’s riding me.” Dean pressed his lips. The man arched an eyebrow at him, turned a full look at Castiel before smirking.

“I doubt that.”

Dean glowered but he forgot all about it when they were shown the way to a white jet ski with striped blue and black. They were asked to sign waivers and wore protective life vests. He helped Cas to the seat behind him after sitting down. Let Castiel spread his legs on the sides of the vehicle and wriggle his ass to settle when the space between them was too small. Dean’s head spun. He tried to relax when he realized what was coming next.

“Cas, hold my waist.”

“Your what?” Castiel breathed on his ears and Dean almost lost it. Maybe this was a bad idea. Castiel pressed forward, chest to back, thighs to hipbones and Dean gritted his teeth, his brain short-circuiting.

“Dean? You are tensed. I do not think it’s safe if you’re like that.”

“It’s fine, ae you gripping tight?"

"Yes." Dean's certain he could feel Castiel smiling.

"Then hold on to me as your life depended on it, make sure you won’t get blown away when we kicked this off.”

Castiel snaked both hands around Dean’s waist without hesitation. Dean sputters incoherent words for instructions. “Y-you gotta hold tight on my waist or you’ll drop on the ocean.”

Castiel chortled grumpily. “I fell from heaven, Dean. Don’t worry, I’ll hold tight on you.”

“Yeah, I’m just saying… don’t want you swimming with the fishes again.”

Castiel pressed even closer and Dean wondered if the angel blade was hidden in his pocket. “Like this?”

Dean swallows. “Well—a little too tight—never mind, yeah, just don’t let go.”

“That’s not gonna be a problem.” Castiel whispered next to his ear and “I’ll hold tight.” He promised.

“Right,” Dean only had to glance behind him to know Castiel is well-secured, digging the heels of his palms on Dean’s stomach. Staring ahead, he took a deep breath, turned the engine let it roar. With a determined glint in his eyes and on the open sea, off they shoot to the ends of the ocean, waters splashing in their faces, sound of turbo and clash of water on the metal plate banging in their ears.

Somehow the music from the island still reached them.

_Hip, hip_

_Hip, hip_

_When you're on a golden sea_

_You don't need no memory_

_Just a place to call your own_

_As we drift into the zone_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

There’s a skip of his heart when he thought Castiel let go—and Dean almost lost control but the angel’s strong arms are around him the next second. He felt Castiel’s hold on him tightened. 

“Dean! Dean!” damn if Castiel’s deep rumbling voice didn’t make him hard, “ _This is like flying!”_ Castiel shouted and boy was he so excited when they skipped waves after waves and Dean gripped the acceleration level because his angel was having fun.

 _“Hold tight or I’ll grip your pieces from the ocean, Cas!”_ Dean exclaimed, heart racing when the engine roared splashed away from sight in seconds.

It was the most thrilling thing they’ve ever done, and with Castiel behind him, it just made things better. He wanted to do more things like this with Cas, just the two of them with the breeze of the salty ocean and the golden sea now set upon them.

Dean laughed out loud once they were back on the ground with adrenaline still rushing on his blood, his clothes are dripping wet like he just came out of the shower in full clothes. Hair dripping and sticking on his forehead like Castiel who looked so beautiful wet like that.

Castiel tugged on his drenched shirt. “You need to change your clothes.”

Dean nodded grinning like an idiot as they walked together back to their lodging.

“We both looked like we jumped in the ocean. If Sam and Jack saw us, let’s tell them a giant octopus pulled us in the water!” he giggled. Castiel chuckled with him.

“It was really fun. I had a good time, Dean. I like having a good time with you.”

“Then stick around, I’ll show you more,” Dean grinned.

But there was no Sam or Eileen or Jack in the barn house as they entered. The sun was almost set behind them, their shadows tall on the floor as Castiel locked the door behind him.

“Y-you better grab some clothes too, Cas, take a shower before that. It’s almost dinner.” Dean caught Castiel’s gaze on him without moving.

Dean ignored the silence as he tiptoed to his room. He didn’t dare look back at Castiel, never dared to think about it or let the angel see a glimpse of what he wanted the most the moment he was in his room. His skin burned. his heart raced at the possibility.

No, he shouldn’t think about it. He pulled his wet clothes and discarded it on the floor. He shouldn’t—

“Dean?”

Dean shot a look behind him and there’s Cas in all his glory, still topless and dripping wet on the floor. Dean straightened, conscious of the angel’s presence. They didn’t even bother turning on the lights with the orange sky bleeding its last ray out the darkening space.

“Yeah, Cas?” his voice is deep, his heart on his throat.

“I uh… I don’t have any comfortable shirt… I know you bought me some new clothes but I don’t feel… Is it okay if I borrow your shirt?”

“Are you a cat or something, come here.” Dean chuckled, too late to realize it was wrong to ask Castiel to stand beside him, let alone enter the room because the moment their shoulder brushed, Dean felt electricity surge in his body and he dropped the shirt.

Castiel picked it up, bending down. Dean wanted to escape the room and looked everywhere but at the angel.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean stepped backward awkwardly, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah uh…just… just need some space.”

Castiel slowly blinked and Dean’s hyperaware of the bead of water drop from his long dark lashes. It made him squirm but there was nowhere else to go.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” said the angel sadly, “Would you rather be hanging out with other people?”

“What? No—no,” Dean said marshaling his will to look Castiel in the eyes, “No, Cas, I’d rather have you, you know that.”

The angel nodded, handing Dean the shirt.

“I was serious when I told you I enjoyed our time together.” Dean looked at Castiel and mutely nodded in agreement. He reached for the shirt and hold it in the air with Cas who didn’t let go. “I’d much rather stay with you all the time, you know that.”

Dean’s heart races. Castiel’s lips were too close, one step and he could have them. The restraint he had not too was painful. Time seemed to stop, even the setting of the sun seemed to halt when they gazed into each other’s eyes, and Castiel stepping close, bright blue eyes unblinking, determined, with a goal.

“Dean.” He said it with a passion, the way only the angel could. Dean's angel could. He swallowed. Castiel's gaze has its way to burn him. Not to mention, the way Dean always felt like he could take the offering from the angel because he'd always felt the same.

“Cas,” Dean said breathless and what he saw in the angel’s eyes were left in memory—replaced and shaken by the lips catching his own—of Castiel kissing him chastely, a small peck before pulling away to stare Dean in the eyes. Seemingly asking for more.

“Dean.”

Dean saw Cas' eyes glinted like billions of stars. He nodded breathlessly. Cas softly smiled and kissed him again, slow and catching, n more tasting when he pushed the tip of his tongue inside his mouth and Dean could’ve combusted at how hot it was. Castiel licked inside him, let his tongue savor every corner of Dean’s mouth before engaging his tongue in a swift dance that made Dean groan. He grabbed on Castiel’s upper shoulder and they were firm and sturdy. He melted just sinking his fingers in bruising point, knowing Castiel would never mind. He wished he could leave marks on the angel to prove that he was owned, that he was loved

Castiel could kiss— not sloppy, not new—but Castiel kissed the soul out of his body with sinful sounds of the tongue on tongue, lips on lips, careful with their teeth as Castiel unraveled Dean’s secrets with just his tongue, sending fire all over his deprived body. Dean no longer hesitated. He let his own palms abuse the firm muscles toned to be Castiel’s vessel. Playing around the angel’s pectorals and rubbing his nipples, causing him to moan and suck Dean’s lips dry.

Castiel only wanted to kiss him, because Dean thinks he will come just by kissing. When Castiel’s hands shoved his shorts down, Dean made a gasping sound as he stepped out of them. Castiel doing the same.

“I told you it's white,” Castiel said, expression predatory as he stood in front of Dean again with only his underwear.

“Y-yeah…” Dean had nothing else to say. He wanted Castiel’s lips back on his own and the angel did not disappoint. Pressing Dean down the bed, their shadows obscured in the setting sun.

The angel manhandled him, their cold naked bodies heat up at every touch and grind. Castiel settled on top of him, the bulge on his front making Dean give a low moan, his aching cock already hard. Castiel nodded before pressing down between his legs and Dean lost it. The sound he made should not be heard by anyone. Castiel kissed him open-mouthed and sickly hot and wet, playing across his jaw, nipping his bottom lips while he grinds and grinds down hard and rhythmically, their voices breaking with curses and each other’s’ names and saying Cas’ name was, to Dean, would really make him so hard and good to scream.

Castiel is so good at it, so good at making Dean feel things he’s never felt to any woman. Castiel stopped him like he knew what he was doing, sucking on his neck and leaving marks while they frotted, cock on cock, Dean’s legs up the air and pushing right back. He couldn’t get control—Castiel has it all. The angel grinds on him like that, so lost and in ecstasy as he kissed him again and again.

It was hot and flames. The sounds of them breathe catching, filling their ears, the sheets rustling against their skin—their beating hearts.

All Dean could manage was to grip both Cas’ shoulder, run his hand down and cup Castiel’s ass and squeeze them, pull them harder down and meet in the middle. It was so good, seeing stars was not enough to describe it. The kiss was hot, the frotting was immaculate—what more if Cas was inside—?

He moaned against Castiel’s kiss and rolled their bodies so he was on top of this time. The angel stared back at him with blue eyes so round and blown so Dean enjoyed the view. Packed muscles, full mound, toned in places Dean just wanted to kiss. How on earth he got the angel on the bed, he's sure he'll go to hell for it. But it's Cas fault looking at him that way, like Dean's everything he wished for served on a silver platter.

He ran his hands along Cas’ shoulders, restraining him, but Castiel only want to chase his lips because fuck—it’s nothing like any kiss he had before. Pushing Castiel down, Dean eagerly lapped on his neck, sending ripples in his stomach to see Castiel arch his body to find friction. And friction Dean gave.

Castiel’s bulge was nothing to underestimate, it was huge and hard for Dean but he wasn’t the only one ready for the touch. Castiel slid one free hand from his abdomen straight to the band of his brief, grabbed inside for his cock.

“Cas—” Dean cried out, but when looked at Castiel’s blue eyes so beautiful, he swallowed his words.

“I got you,” Castiel said, sliding on his side, mouths not leaving Dean’s lips, “I got you Dean.”

“Fuck,” Dean gasped when Castiel’s fingers pulled the band of his underwear and took his cock in his hand. “Cas— _Cas!”_

“Shhh…” he jacked Dean like an expert. Dean’s body instantly stiffened, hard cock fucking in the angel’s hands. He wanted so bad to know how Castel learned how to make one feel so good when it occurred to him.

“It’s the plumber, isn’t it!?” He demanded, his cock hard and dripping with come still in Castiel’s hand.

Castiel smiled at him.

“I had to watch it till the end. I wanted to see how good it was with you, Dean.”

Dean’s face flushed. “Y-you wanted to do that to me?” he forgot to breathe as Castiel grabbed his waist and loaded Dean back on his lap so Castiel was staring up at him from the bed. To think that his Castiel—his angel—thinking of doing it with him—of wanting Dean was enough to exorcise his soul out of that body.

“Of course. I wanted to make sure we do it right. But yes, Dean. I wanted to do it with you all along.”

If Dean was a teapot, he’d be at boiling point now. He kissed Castiel hard when he went down, Castiel embracing him fully before his hands got busy in Dean’s ass. Slipping inside his underwear and clawing Dean in, they grind body dancing in the music of their soul. There’s a moment Dean stopped the hot kiss when Castiel began ghosting a finger in his hole.

“You know what you’re doing?” he asked with an octave low of his voice. Castiel did not say anything, but he did pop his fingers in his mouth to wet them. Dean turned as red as the bleeding sun. It's nothing in comparison when Castiel got up again on his knees, gave Dean that dominant eyebrow arch before his hands went straight for Dean's underwear and slid it down Dean's knees up to his toes in one swift movement, leaving Dean's legs in the air. If the lights were on, Castiel would see how embarrassingly red Dean was now, but he's sure the angel had no problem figuring out how turned on he is when his hand felt for Dean's cock.

Dean gasped, body arching at the angel's touch.

“Dammit—where are you learning this stuff! You gotta invite me when you get so horny like that.”

“I don’t get that from watching it, Dean, I get it from imagining doing it with you.”

Dean dropped his head on the angel’s shoulder with a groan. He felt Castiel smile on his cheek, followed by a bite on his earlobe.

“Dammit, I have lube in my bag, let me get it!”

They fought a bit, the angel not wanting Dean out on top of his body but the next minutes were a hot mess of Dean fucking down Castiel’s finger, two fingers—three— the magic bed vibrated around them, Dean riding Cas when he’s finally open and he enjoyed what he saw.

The bed creaked. Cas grinned smugly much to Dean's pain, but he took him all in. The rattling sound of the bed fills his hazy mind with the force of their bodies in synch. Not to brag, but Cas is huge. It took Dean awhile to let him in with all that preparation which he was too impatient until Cas did something, he did... and Dean took him all in.

"Fuck, you're big... he gasped what's in his mind.

Castiel actually froze. Dean opened his blurry eyes to find the angel with a tilted head.

"Did you also watch that plumber porn? He said the same thing."

"It's a compliment, dammit, move!" Castiel sank to him with vigor relieving the memory of the show. "Shit, next time we watch it together!"

Dean’s phone rang but they both ignored it. Must be Sam calling for the fireworks—but there’s a current explosion happening within.

Castiel won’t stop touching his cock, Dean thought it would fall off at some point with his balls. The way Cas makes love to them, he reminded himself to tell Cas but he forgets everything when Castiel puts his cock in his mouth in one swift slide, letting it rest on his throat—and Dean’s eyeballs roll back to his brain.

This.. this is…

 _“Jesus, Cas!”_ he groaned, thrusting in and out of the angel’s mouth so hot and for him to fuck like molten abyss of a hot volcano—the thought of having an angel to suck him—not just any angel but a commander of heaven—someone who saved him from the pit of hell, battled with him against the forces of heaven and now, finally—winning in the end and taking the angel with him in this glory bed.

“Cas, fuck—Cas!” he cried again, “I’m—I’m…coming…! Shit…”

Castiel pulls away and Dean sucked in air. They weren’t done and the next thing—the next was Castiel shoving him own the bed, spreading his legs wide and staring him in the eyes intently, blue eyes speaking not to heaven or earth but to him, Dean.

Just Dean. An angel of the Lord asking for consent.

_Asking if it's’ okay?_

“Fuck me, you dumbass.” Dean grinned.

[ ](https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/post/633735584467304449/hello-my-friends-this-is-my-artwork-for-the)

Castiel did as he was told and groaned loudly when he sunk into Dean’s tightness. Dean’s proud of that, he’s never let anyone touched him there for the best of years.

It got him thinking back to when he started imagining Cas doing this to him. Years. Many years and he felt so good and raw jostling Dean till he’s almost hitting the headboard of the bed.

Castiel cried when he’s near, his hands nonstop in rubbing Dean’s cock. He rubbed the tip of the sweltering length, clawing at the undersides and wriggling Dean’s balls. The hunter shouted in a frenzy as he fucked himself to Cas. It was exhilarating, it was living.

Then Castiel grabbed his waist and rolled their body on the bed in his haste to kiss Dean who let himself be crushed by the angel’s weight.

They stare at each other. Castiel pulled slowly and thrust hard Dean’s tight hole. He repeated it once, twice, in rhythm to Dean’s breathing until Dean is smiling and challenging him to be more of a commander. Castiel took the command seriously and Dean forgot everything as his body rocked into the angel, hard and worth all the pining he had to endure all those years. 

Their expressions get lost in the fireworks that hit the night sky, exactly as Cas came hard inside Dean.

Dean doesn’t bother telling Cas about aftercare, Castiel is on him cleaning him in seconds with his grace.

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

The music played in the background. Dean stared with a heartfelt look at his boyfriend, lips pressed his lips as Castiel sucked on the straw drinking straight from the coconut juice as they sat face to face at a couple’s table in a beach restaurant. He had to calm the angel down after they joined the count down to the fireworks and somebody began flirting with Dean.

After the sex, Castiel had become even more possessive which was sending Dean to places. He had never seen anyone wanting to be with him so bad before. And he wouldn’t preach—he knows if anyone flirted with his Cas, he’ll throw a fit but the short display of temper was forgotten when Jason spotted them and chatted with Dean too, inviting him to a bonfire event.

Cas looked at him with accusing eyes like he was cheating again. Dean considered himself a genius when he invited Cas to a dinner date, texting Sam about the location, wherever they are on the night beach.

“Keep acting like that, we’ll be labeled as a husband by our enemies next time.” Dean joked, watching Cas drink with interest. He had his weirdo face bowing, completely into the coconut and Dean knew it’s sinful, but he cannot stop admiring the way Castiel’s long lashes dip on his cheeks, the fringes of his dark hair curling in places they weren’t supposed to be seen, the way his throat bobbed—and it’s hell for Dean in the afterlife.

“You like it?”

Castiel glances up, face flushed with happiness.

“Very.”

Cas glares. “You’re not going to accept his invitation, right?”

Dean sighed. At least there was no danger for Castiel.

“Who knows. Maybe if I got bored tonight.”

“I see…” Castiel sighed, “do you want to get your shirt back?” They both stared down at the angel now wearing Dean’s Hawaiian shirt. How could they forget Castiel could still blow-dry clothes too?

“It’s fine, wear it. I’m all covered with lotion, remember?” he smirked and that’s when he really saw Castiel blush. Dean plastered a smile on his face, feeling woozy and delighted.

"Hey—!” he saw Sam and Jack with Eileen making their way into the hut. Sam, the tallest, spotted them and pointed them to the others.

“Cas! Dean!" Jack called loudly as he waved at the two, "eh? Castiel where'd you get that?"

He pointed at Castiel's shirt. The angel blinked and then smiled.

"Oh, Dean lend it to me."

"Oh? Really?" Sam glanced at Dean who schooled his expression but he noticed a different glint behind Sam’s eyes that looked almost ominous. Dean frowned but Eileen waved at him and sighed a hello.

“You look really pretty in that,” he told Eileen and it was the truth. She was beautiful and Sam, though looking very serious, blushed for her. Dean wondered what was eating his brother

"Dean?" Castiel said when Sam and the others lead them to a family table, "did you have a good rest today?"

Dean refrained from answering for a moment before saying.

"I did."

"Really? That's good. I thought I bothered you with my movements inside.”

“You healed me just fine,” Dean said to assure him, still not forgetting it was the best sex of his life. And there’s more.

"Of course,” Castiel says without hesitation, “I enjoyed our moments together, Dean. I’d really like to have all my firsts with you.”

Dean could die. “C-Cas, better be careful of your wording, man…”

“It’s the truth.”

Bells rang in Dean’s ears.

"D-do as you like," the hunter said, walking away as he covered his face with his hand, "but make sure you bring that shirt with you."

"Ummm…" Castiel inclined his head on one side before walking after the hunter again, "no problem. I will take care of your shirt, Dean. This is my next favorite wardrobe next to the trench coat.”

“Really, where did you learn to flirt?” Dean declared to hide his embarrassment.

Castiel smiles, “From the best. Is it working?”

Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Cas, when I think of happiness,” Dean smiled, “I think of you. _How’s that for our future?”_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel that anymore_

_Hip, hip_

_Hip, hip_

_Hip, hip_


End file.
